


Partners

by phipiohsum475



Series: Partners (A Teen!Johncroft) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Teen!John, kid!Sherlock, teen!Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phipiohsum475/pseuds/phipiohsum475
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John’s breath caught and he blushed, feeling like a silly, stupid little boy compared to this… nearly a man with the deep, luscious ocean eyes and the freckles spattered across his face. John stuttered as he held out a hand, “Hh-h-hi.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Mycroft is 16, John is 14, Sherlock is 7.  
> There is only a kiss :)
> 
> Thanks to [Chanolay](archiveofourown.org/users/Chanolay/) for the beta!

John followed the small boy back to his house. This was humiliating. His science lab partner was seven. Half his bloody age, and the curly haired little shit was getting a better grade than he was.

“So, what’d you reckon we should do?” John asked, “How do you feel about maybe a dissection?”

“Absowutely not, I’d like to learn something new,’ the little brat sneered.

John just laughed. “I bet you would. Right little smart-arse, aren’t you?” and affectionately tousled the boy’s hair. Sherlock just ducked out of the way, then patted his hair back down with his chubby little hands.

“So, what then?”

“I wanna ask My-coft.” he announced stiffly.

“Who’s Mycoft?” John asked.

“Not Mycoft, MyCWOFT!” Sherlock emphasized with a stamp of his foot.

“Oh, MyCROFT?” John asked. It wasn’t any better of a name than Mycoft, honestly.

With a growl, he replied, “That’s what I said.”

“No, you said Cwoft, not Cr-“ John stopped short at the murderous look on Sherlock’s face. “Yeah, you sure did,” he lied.

When they got to Sherlock’s house, a modest two story on an immaculate few acres, Sherlock turned around and stood firm in his spot. “We’re gonna talk to Mycwoft, and you betta not be bo-wing. He doesn’t like bo-wing, and he won’t help if you aw.”

“Yes, sir,” John saluted.

Sherlock glared. “Don’t patwonize me.”

John’s eyes grew wide, but he kept his mouth shut as he hid back a smile.

So maybe it was a bit humiliating to be paired with genius seven year old. But it was pretty entertaining too.

-o-

Sherlock stormed through the house, his short legs skittering underneath him, and John leisurely followed behind him. He led them into a grand looking library, books floor to ceiling, and in a high backed chair fit for a king, sat a gorgeous ginger bloke, and John stopped in his tracks.

The bloke looked up, he must have been a year or two older than John, and held a Differential Calculus book in his hands. He saw John’s dazed expression, and held the book up, “Some review for the class I TA.”

John’s breath caught and he blushed, feeling like a silly, stupid little boy compared to this… nearly a man with the deep, luscious ocean eyes and the freckles spattered across his face. John stuttered as he held out a hand, “Hh-h-hi.”

“It’s a pleasure, Mr. Watson,” and John flushed further as the dreamy boy’s voice rolled over him and the warmth of his hand tingled up John’s arms.

Sherlock snorted, “Mycwoft this is Jawn. He’s my science partneh. We need an idea. Something that won’t boah me.”

“Oh, excellent, Sherlock. I’d be happy to offer you a selection of books from which you could determine a suitable course of action.”

John snorted, and the brothers looked at him. “What? That’s it? He comes to you for an idea and you just give him a selection of books?”

Mycroft looked at him oddly, but Sherlock chortled, “I’m not stupid, Jawn. I’ve got a betteh gwade then you.”

“No, I mean, I just thought he was going to give us something useful?” John addressed Sherlock, then felt embarrassed. He turned to Mycroft, “I mean, I didn’t, you-.”

Mycroft smirked, and lifted his eyebrows to examine John, “No worries, John, if I may call you that.” John nodded wordlessly, “I would be more than happy to assist you further.”

Sherlock looked at Mycroft through narrowed eyes, “What are you dewing, Mycwoft? You neveh offeh to help.”

“Oh hush Sherlock, it’s clear that my assistance may be needed. I shan’t trust you with another Bunsen burner.” He gave Sherlock a wise look, and Sherlock scowled at him. Then he trained his gaze on John, looking bright eyed. “So, Sherlock,” he started, without taking his gaze off John, “the lowest bookshelf in my bedroom holds the books from which you may find new experiments to your liking. Run along.”

Sherlock beamed and scurried off.

Mycroft stepped towards John, and John refused to back down, standing tall, despite having five inches less on the older boy.

“I’ve kept my eye on all Sherlock’s classmates, Mr. Watson,” Mycroft spoke calmly, and John’s heart raced as his voice raised the hairs on the back of John’s neck. “You’re kind to him. Thoughtful. You respect him.”

“’Course I do,” John replied, confused. “He’s a smart-arse, sure, but he’s a good kid, and bloody brilliant. Though,” John took a risk, “looks like that runs in the family.”

Mycroft huffed a laugh, and took another step. His face was inches from John, and John looked up at him. Mycroft tilted John’s head with a single, long finger, “You’re rather lovely, John.” He waited for just a moment, giving John the chance to step back should he desire.

John wasn’t one to retreat, and instead pulled down on Mycroft’s shirt, bringing their lips together. It was warm, and just a bit rough from his own chapped lips, and John licked out. He touched Mycroft’s lips with his tongue, and Mycroft groaned, wrapping his arms around the younger boy. John melted into his touch, and their embrace continued, John’s nerves tingling at every end as he gripped Mycroft’s hips.

For just a few moments, all was bliss. Then a voice rang out, “Gwoss, Mycwoft. He’s my wab partneh!”

John started to giggle against Mycroft’s mouth, then started laughing into the older boy’s chest. Mycroft chuckled above him, and pressed a soft kiss to John’s head.

“Now, now, Sherlock. You still have a lab partner; your project will be dutifully complete by Friday at noon, and I hope,” he eyed John with a grin, “that I shall have a date Friday evening, say, 1900?”

John blushed, but nodded and bit his lip, “It’s a date.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more me on [Tumblr](http://phipiohsum475.tumblr.com/).  
> You can find more Johncroft at [MycroftandJohn.tumblr.com](http://mycroftandjohn.tumblr.com/).


End file.
